Many modern computing systems are developed to perform various complex tasks that require integration or coordination between a number of different components. For example, generating a display or graphical user interface (GUI) may require a number of different components to interact with each other, including, a brightness component, a color component, a hue component, a component to determine which shapes are to appear on the screen and other possible components. Without an effective means of communication among these components, modern computing systems could not operate.